


Ginger Tea

by mch1910



Category: Ackley Bridge (TV)
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - Canon, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Era, Canon Gay Character, Caring, Comfort, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay, Gay Male Character, Hangover, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Kissing, Love, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Tea, early stages of their relationship? love them, my bois :")
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 17:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15490659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mch1910/pseuds/mch1910
Summary: Naveed looks after a hungover Cory.





	Ginger Tea

**Author's Note:**

> hello!
> 
>  
> 
> i hope this is ok, i've never written for these two before and i'm aware it's not the greatest but feedback and kudos are greatly appreciated :)) thanks for reading!

Naveed went upstairs with a drink he had made for Cory. Riz's house party the other night had resulted in Cory inevitably getting smashed and Naveed, being the responsible one, having to (almost literally) drag him home. Cory had thrown up at several times, so now he was lying in bed, with Naveed to wait on him. Naveed wasn't at all reluctant to do this, seeing as Cory meant everything to him (even if it did mean cleaning sick off the Wilsons' sofa at 2am).

He knocked before going into Cory's room. "Delivery." Cory was still lying down under the covers. Naveed set the mug down on the bedside table and perched on the end of the bed. "Hi. What's this?" Cory gave the mug a quizzical look.

"Tea with ginger and honey. Good for hangovers. My mum used to make it for me when I was sick."

Cory sat up slowly. He picked up the mug and took a sip of the tea.

"Mm. Not bad this. Cheers." he smiled greatfully at Naveed.

"Glad you like it. I'm a man of many talents."

Cory laughed as he set the mug back down. He winced. Laughing felt good, but it wasn't doing his burning insides any favours.

"How are you feeling?" Naveed looked genuinely concerned. Obviously, he knew pretty damn well how Cory was feeling, but he felt it necessary to ask anyway.

Cory grimaced. "My stomach's still really sore." There was a pause. "Can I have a hug?"

Naveed grinned. "What's this? Hard man Cory Wilson asking for a hug? I never thought I'd see the day."

"Oi! I'm feeling rough, I'm entitled."

"I'm joking, idiot." Seeing Naveed genuinely happy was rapidly improving the situation.

Naveed willingly complied with Cory's request and leaned forward to wrap his arms around him. Naveed rubbed Cory's back as Cory let his head rest on the other boy's shoulder. Cory sighed, content. He had never felt as peaceful as this before, despite being ill. When someone who he cared about (and who cared about him) was with him, that fact didn't really matter anymore.

Naveed pulled away so he could kiss Cory. Their lips collided and Cory placed his hands confidently on Naveed's cheeks, while Naveed held Cory by the sides of his neck. The kiss was passionate; both boys fought for dominance and Cory let out a moan as Naveed pinned him up against the bedpost, running his fingers through Naveed's hair.

Cory gently pushed Naveed off him. Naveed gave him a questioning look; and Cory felt himself becoming lost in those mesmerising, dark brown eyes.

"We can't do this while I'm sick, I'll give you a disease or something." Cory joked, coming back to reality. Naveed looked slightly hurt. "I'm sorry. I don't want you to get ill too." Cory reached out his hand and traced Naveed's jawline with his thumb. "You don't mind staying here with me, do ya?"

" 'Course not. I'd much rather be with you than study in the library or whatever else my parents want me to do. I have to fulfill my duty of being a good boyfriend, don't I?"

The word boyfriend made Cory's heart soar. He could hardly believe it. He was finally something more than a one night stand or a drunk fuck- he was a boyfriend. And not just boyfriend to anyone. Naveed Haider, the one person he'd been trying not to think about for weeks out of fear that admitting how he felt would result in something bad, was his. He genuinely felt like the luckiest person alive.

"I could get used to this. You looking after me an' all."

"Don't get too comfy. We've got school tomorrow."

Cory groaned and retreated back under the covers, shoving a pillow over his head at the thought. Naveed laughed and lay down next to him. He rested his head on Cory's chest. Cory reached down to ruffle Naveed's hair affectionately. They were going to make the most of the rest of the day.


End file.
